Conventionally, for example, one technology of controlling a vehicle speed or a steering angle based on information from various sensors for autonomous travel includes the technology described in JP H09-161196 A. In this technology, when an automatic driving mode in which a vehicle travels autonomously and a manual driving mode in which the driver manually drives the vehicle are switched, the switching of the driving mode is alarmed to the driver by an alarm display, sound, sheet vibration, or the like.
In the technology as described in JP H09-161196 A, however, the switching of the driving mode is alarmed to the driver by the alarm display, sound, sheet vibration, or the like. Hence, it is difficult for the driver to understand what the alarm intends to notify.
Thus, the present invention has an object to provide a vehicle driving support device and vehicle driving support method, by which it is easy for the driver to understand the switching of the driving mode.